Americans are increasingly combining complementary and alternative medicine (CAM) with conventional medical care. The broad, long term objectives of the Center for Integrative Medicine of Thomas Jefferson University and Hospital is to provide leadership in the: (i) evaluation of complementary and alternative medicine (CAM), (ii) incorporation of evidence-based complementary therapies within an extended model of conventional medical care, and (iii) education of healthcare providers and the public about the significance, risks and benefits of combining conventional and unconventional therapies within a comprehensive framework for prevention, health maintenance, and medical treatment. The specific aims for this application are: (1) Sustain and further develop a model, academic, clinical practice in integrative medicine that provides clinical and educational services to Philadelphia and the Delaware Valley. This clinical practice is unique to the region in its capacity to provide integrative medical care within an academic medical center, and in its mission to provide educational opportunities for conventional healthcare trainees and practitioners; (2) Sustain and further develop educational programs in integrative medicine for healthcare trainees and practitioners. Accurate information about the significance, risks and benefits of combining complementary therapies with conventional medicine will be disseminated at the undergraduate, graduate, and postgraduate levels of professional training; and (3) Sustain and further develop efforts in the investigation and evaluation of CAM and its integration within an extended model of conventional healthcare. Promising complementary therapies will be identified and reevaluated through ongoing evidence reviews. Health outcomes will be assessed through hypothesis driven, observational studies and the development of controlled, clinical trial protocols for future testing.